


Not so Scary House

by sweatertime



Series: Custardshipping [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: 2 spooky 5 me, Friendship, Gen, HAHA GAY, Romantic Tension, kids getting scared by boxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 00:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweatertime/pseuds/sweatertime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calem and his friends go to check out the scary house on route 104, due to pestering from Shauna. It's not at all what the gang (Shauna) hoped it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so Scary House

**Author's Note:**

> when I got to the scary house in X i felt inspired to write something about it (this is my sort of halloween fic. happy halloween)

"Do you guys wanna check out the scary house on route 14?" Shauna asks excitedly.

Serena shakes her head. "I think I'll pass. I want to spend time with my Pokemon before heading to Laverre City."

"Aw, alright..." Shauna pouts.

"I'll see you guys later then. Bye!" Serena says, as she jogs down the path back towards Lumiose city.

The quartet say their farewells to Serena, and continue into the park. "So. Scary house?" Shauna grins and hops onto a swing.

Trevor shifts nervously. "It's just a rumor that the place is haunted right?" Shauna giggles. "There's only one way to find out! Come on, let's go visit it!"

Trevor gives Shauna a concerned look when Tierno starts to panic. "Shauna, this isn't a good idea-" Trevor begins, but is cut off by Shauna.

"This is perfectly safe!" She protests.

"A-are you sure?" Tierno asks.

"We'll be fine, Tierny. Don't be a scaredy-cat!" Shauna exclaims.

"Don't tease him!" Trevor scolds, which causes Shauna to stick her tongue out at him. Trevor rolls his eyes and continues. "Besides, I don't have a good feeling about that place."

"If you get too scared you can hold my hand, Trev." Calem jokes, smirking at the small redhead. Calem had a (huge stupid) crush on Trevor, and loved to tease and or flirt with him whenever the situation called for it.

Trevor frowns at him. "If anyone's hand needs to be held, it's Tierno's." Trevor says matter of factly.

"I'm not scared!" Tierno objects.

"You're not convincing anyone, Tierny. Now can we go?" Shauna asks impatiently, swinging almost violently.

Calem laughs. "Yeah, yeah, let's go."

The quartet headed off through the marshy path of route 14, towards the scary house, with only minimal complaining from Shauna.

When they arrived at the scary house, Calem felt a shiver run down his spine. This place gave him the creeps.

"What's wrong, Calem? You look like you just saw a ghost." Shauna says with a mischievous grin.

"A ghost?! Where?!" Tierno exclaims, looking in all directions around him.

"There's nothing here. Shauna's just teasing." Trevor reassures.

"There may not be ghosts out here, but what if they're inside? Wanna take a look?" Shauna questions, pointing to the door of the house.

Calem feels his stomach drop. "You want us to go inside the house?"

He asks nervously. "Of course!" Shauna exclaims. "I didn't tread through knee deep swamp water just to look at the door!"

Trevor sighs. "We did come all the way here. We should at least check it out." Trevor opens the door and walks in, closely followed by Shauna.

After a minute, Calem gathers all of his strength and enters the house, with a frantic Tierno at his side. When Calem entered the house, he could have sworn that the temperature had dropped a few degrees.

The room was completely dark, save for a fire place, burning low in the center of the room. Calem didn't think that this place would frighten him, but it definitely did. Calem and Tierno were far too nervous to leave their spot by the entrance.

"There you are! What took you two so long?" Shauna asks as she and Trevor approach the two petrified boys. Shauna shines a small pink flashlight at their faces.

"We were... We were scared." Calem states, shielding his eyes. "In fact, we still are." Tierno nods in agreement.

"Calem, do you need to hold my hand?" Trevor teases.

"Yeah, actually. That would be pretty nice!" Calem says indignantly. His statement causes Trevor to blush.

"I-I was just kidding..." Trevor mutters.

"I have two free hands if you change your mind." Calem teases back. He was cheering internally. Making Trevor blush was now something he could cross off of his bucket list.

Shauna giggles. "Are you two lovebirds done arguing yet? Because we still haven't found out if this place is haunted."

"I-isn't just being in here enough?" Tierno asks.

Shauna taps her chin in contemplation. "Hmm. Nope!" She exclaims, and starts to walk off. "Come on guys, we don't have all day!"

Her three companions hesitantly follow.

They wander through the dark house, and they don't encounter anyone, or anything. It's eerily empty...

"This place is really scary." Tierno says quietly.

"We haven't even seen a ghost yet!" Shauna complains. "The scariest thing I've seen in here is the obvious romantic tension between Trevor and Calem!"

Calem and Tierno burst out laughing at that. Trevor however, doesn't find it amusing. He buries his face in his hands, completely embarrassed.

"This place probably isn't haunted." Calem says nonchalantly, after the laughter passes.

"That's so disappointing!" Shauna whines.

"Maybe for you!" Tierno says.

Shauna sighs, as she opens a door, presumably a closet door, near her.

Something falls out of the closet, which causes Shauna to scream and drop her flashlight, which causes Tierno to scream, which causes the other two to scream as well.

Somehow, during the terror and confusion caused by the falling objects, Calem and Trevor ended up holding each other's hands for dear life. Objects came clattering out of the closet, and the quartet screamed until the falling had stopped.

Once the falling stopped, Calem reluctantly let go of Trevor's hands. Holding Trevor's hand was another thing he could cross of of his bucket list.

"W-what was that?" Shauna asks shakily.

"It was a ghost! I know it was a ghost!" Tierno exclaims. He sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

"There are no ghosts in here. Tierno, Shauna, we'll be fine. " Calem says reassuringly. "Right, Trev?" He asks. Trevor doesn't reply, he just grabs onto Calem's arm.

Calem inhales sharply. "We need to find Shauna's flashlight and get out of here." He states.

Although he was terrified, he had to take charge and get his friends out of this creepy old house.

The four kneel down and start looking for the flashlight, amidst the piles of... Whatever that fell from the closet.

"It's so dark I can't even tell what we're looking through." Shauna complains.

"There's something made of fabric, probably old clothes. And the hard things are probably picture frames or books." Calem replies. He honestly couldn't tell in this darkness, but he was pretty sure what they were searching through was safe. He was at least 80% sure about that.

"I found it!" Trevor exclaims, proudly holding up their tiny cylindrical savior. He switches the light on, revealing that the objects that frightened them were indeed just boxes of old belongings.

"That's a relief." Calem sighs. "Now let's leave. And let's not tell Serena about this."

"I never want to come back here again!" Shauna says.

"Same." Tierno agrees.

It seemed that from out of nowhere a tall man appeared behind Calem. He had pale skin, white hair, and a white suit to match. He almost looked like a ghost.

Trevor, Shauna, and Tierno all screamed upon seeing the ghostly man, which caused Calem to turn around and scream as well.

"I was wondering who was making all the noise. I've never got visitors who screamed this much. And you haven't even heard my story yet! My story about-" The man says, but is interrupted by Shauna.

"Tierno, please! Let go of me!" Shauna exclaims, shaking her arm free from Tierno's iron grip.

"Sorry! I just got super scared!" Tierno apologizes.

"Hold Calem's hand or something!" Shauna says irritatedly.

"Calem won't hold mine! He'll only hold Trev's!" Tierno complains.

"Guys, I'll hold anyone's hand, but not right now. This man was _trying_ to tell us something." Calem replies.

"Right. Anyway, I assume if you came here you're looking to get scared?" The man asks.

The quartet look at each other with worried expressions.

"Well, some of us were, but I think we've all been scared enough for one day." Calem answers.

"I promise it's a really good story." The man says unconvincingly.

Trevor sighs defeatedly. "All right, fine. We'll listen to the story."

"Great, follow me." The man states. He pushes some boxes aside with his foot as he walks down the hallway to the living room.

The pale man stands in front of the fire place, and the quartet stand in a line in front of him.

"I should have listened to Trevor and Tierno. We shouldn't have come to this stupid house." Shauna mutters.

"We'll be able to leave eventually." Calem whispers back.

The man clears his throat to begin his with his unimpressive tale. Calem admittedly zoned out the whole time, and didn't register anything until the very end. What the man said caught his attention and brought him back to reality.

"Can't you see them? Behind you! A horde of faceless men!" The man finishes.

Calem yawns. "Is that the end?"

The man ignores him. "Since I told you a wonderful story that will always haunt you, would you be so kind as to tip me? If you don't, you might see something really scary." He says, attempting to sound threatening.

"You're charging us?!" Shauna exclaims. "We didn't even want to listen to the story!"

"Haunted houses aren't free you know!" The man objects.

"I don't want to tip, but we should. We've been in here screaming and making boxes fall for the past hour or so." Calem says. He sighs and pulls out his wallet, and hands the man 600 pokedollars.

"Sheesh! Let's get out of here already!" Shauna huffs.

"Huh? Is it over already? I wasn't really listening." Tierno says.

"Is that story even true?" Trevor asks bitterly.

The bitter, scared, and unimpressed quartet finally leave the scary house, and start discussing their plans back out on route 14.

"That was so lame! I do not want to waste my time in a place like this again. I'm headed off to Laverre city now, and hopefully I'll see Serena again." Shauna says. "What are you guys gonna do?"

Tierno shrugs. "I'm probably gonna look for more dancing Pokemon. I'll see you guys later!" Tierno runs off through the murky water.

"Bye Tierno!" Trevor calls after him.

"I'm gonna go too. Bye guys!" Shauna says as she runs off, leaving Calem alone with Trevor.

"What are you going to do now?" Trevor questions.

"As much as I don't want to stay in this gross marsh, I still need to catch pokemon for my pokedex." Calem complains.

"Could we work on our pokedexes together?" Trevor asks.

"Definitely. It's a date then!" Calem teases.

"Calem. Nobody would want to go on a date in a marsh. Ever." Trevor scolds.

"So you wanna go somewhere else?" Calem grins.

Trevor sighs. "Let's just work on the pokedex."

**Author's Note:**

> does anyone besides me even ship calem and trevor? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
